Pokemon Haiku
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: A collection of haikus on different Pokemon. This only contains the fully evolved forms of the Pokemon. R&R, onegai. Enjoy.--50th Haiku Celebration! :3 Join me in my 50th Haiku celebration: drop by and leave a review! 50 haikus and I'm still going strong!
1. Venusaur

**Disclaimer: I don't own Venusaur or anything pertaining to Pokemon. Yeah! I know I'm special!**

* * *

**Venusaur**

Whips with vines of force,

and very dedicated,

loyal pokemon.

* * *

**Onegai, review!**


	2. Charizard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charizard. **

* * *

**Charizard**

Very powerful,

a fiery flamethrower,

and obedient.

* * *

**Arigato for reading. Review please!**


	3. Blastoise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blastoise. **

* * *

**Blastoise**

Power in water,

strong use of hydro cannon,

and dedicated.

* * *

**Arigato for reading. Review, onegai.**


	4. Butterfree

**Disclaimer: I don't own Butterfree. **

**Butterfree**

Small but very strong,

a very graceful fighter,

likes to get rewards.

**Onegai, review. **

**PS- If I keep this up, I'll finish the **_**whole**_** National Dex.! Should I do that?**


	5. Beedrill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Period. **

**Beedrill**

Very dangerous,

extremely swift as lightning,

also protective.

**Review por favor. **


	6. Pidgeot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pidgeot. **

**Pidgeot**

Forceful wind attacks,

reaches amazing flight speeds,

protective of nests.

**"Moshi moshi?...Yes, it's Tsukiko...oh yes...well, you get a virtual cookie if you review...i think that's fair..."**

**Onegai, if anybody is still reading this, review!**


	7. Raichu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Raichu.**

* * *

**Raichu**

An electric mouse,

way faster than Pikachu,

and shockingly strong.

* * *

**Hello! I have a request for my readers!**

**- If you would like a haiku done on a specific pokemon, please put the pokemon name in your review.**

**Because you **_**are**_** going to review; right? Right! Arigato!**


	8. Articuno

**Disclaimer: I don't own Articuno. **

**-This haiku is for one of my bestest friends: ****Salia-Sama****! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Articuno**

Beautiful blue bird,

with amazing wings of ice,

and many cool moves.

* * *

**I hoped you like it! Onegai review! **


	9. Vaporeon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vaporeon. It is one of my favorite pokemon though!**

**Once again, this was requested by: ****Salia-Sama****! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Vaporeon**

A cute blue color,

is a fiesty water type,

a form of Eevee.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one- it was kinda hard to write. O-o **

**Hint- If you want a haiku on a certian pokemon, tell me in your review! **

**Arigato for reading and onegai review! **


	10. Milotic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Milotic. How I wish I did! It's my favorite Pokemon in the world! **

* * *

**Milotic**

Beautiful dragon,

has powerful water moves,

and a great defense.

* * *

**Onegai review! Arigato for reading. I **_**had**_** to do a haiku on my favorite pokemon! **

**PS- I own like 20 Milotics in Pokemon Pearl. If you would like one, contact me via private message. :3**


	11. Lucario

**Diclaimer: I don't own Lucario. **

* * *

**Lucario**

A rare pokemon,

has both fighting and steel types,

and very loyal.

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Personally, I love Lucario so this was fun to write! **

**Is anybody still reading this?**

**Onegai, review!**


	12. Mew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mew. **

* * *

**Mew**

Colored a light pink,

can use teleportation,

was never captured.

* * *

**I think Mew is kinda kawaii! **

**Onegai, review!**


	13. MewTwo

**Disclaimer: I don't own MewTwo. In fact, I don't own this haiku. It belongs to my good friend, ****Sali-Hime****. Arigato!**

* * *

**MewTwo**

Created in labs,

he was only used by us,

until he met Ash.

* * *

**Good job ****Sali-Hime****! The credit for this one goes to her!**

**Onegai, review! Tell us what you think!**


	14. Dragonite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonite. **

* * *

**Dragonite**

Very protective,

is a powerful dragon,

has a great attack.

* * *

**Review please! **


	15. Flareon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flareon. It's sooo kawaii!!**

* * *

**Flareon**

A form of Eevee,

with powerful fire moves,

and has Flash Fire.

* * *

**In case you don't know what Flash Fire is, it's Flareon's ability. You get powered up if hit by fire. It's one of those really good abilities, too!**

**Onegai, review! You'll get a virtual cookie! **


	16. Ho Oh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ho-oh. **

* * *

**Ho-oh**

A bird of fire,

has beautiful colored wings,

and is very rare.

* * *

**Hm...I'm pretty satisfied with myself here. Review and tell me what you think!**

**PS- Hey folks! I'm here at your request, you know. Give me a pokemon in your review and I'll do a haiku for ya! If not, I'll just pick random pokemon! Arigato!**


	17. Delcatty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Delcatty. **

* * *

**Delcatty**

Is a normal type,

evolves with a good friendship,

and is very cute.

* * *

**Hello! I just got a review from one of my best friends saying I should do the legendary pokemon too! You know what? I think I will! They'll be coming soon! **

**Review please!**


	18. Spiritomb

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Period.

* * *

**Spiritomb**

Has ghost and dark types,

resistant to most attacks,

in Hallowed Tower.

* * *

**Feh. This one was kinda hard.**

**Onegai review! I'll love you forever. Promise!**


	19. Arceus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arceus. **

* * *

**Arceus**

A rare pokemon,

changes type to held item,

and found in Sinnoh.

* * *

**This is one of the 'new' Pokemon from Diamond and Pearl. And no, I don't watch the show, I play the games.**

**Onegai, review!**


	20. Sudowoodo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sudowoodo. Wow. What a name!**

* * *

**Sudowoodo**

Knows many rock moves,

looks simliar to a tree,

can learn to mimic.

* * *

**This is a very strange Pokemon. A tree? Only Nintendo, right?**

**Review! Tell me more pokemon you would like done too!**


	21. Moltres

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Moltres**

A bird of fire,

with an amazing attack,

and fiery moves.

* * *

**Idea by ****Sali-Hime****! You've got to love her! **

**Review please! **


	22. Zapdos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zapdos.**

* * *

**Zapdos**

Electric power,

found in the Kanto region,

black and yellow wings.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**To tell you the truth, I stole Zapdos from my brother's Leaf Green. When he wasn't home, I traded it to my Emerald and gave him a lv. 20 Voltorb in return. He still doesn't know...hopefully...**

**Onegai, review! **


	23. Regirock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regirock.**

* * *

**Regirock**

A rare pokemon,

apparently a rock type,

and found in Hoenn.

* * *

**Squee! This makes 23 haikus! Wow. **

**Onegai, review! **


	24. Regice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regice.**

* * *

**Regice**

Amazing ice type,

with a great defense status,

and freezing cold moves.

* * *

**Ice ice baby! Yeah! lol.**

**Review!**


	25. Registeel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Registeel.**

* * *

**Registeel**

Defensive steel type,

with exceptional attack,

and a rare background.

* * *

**For me, Registeel seems the most rare of the three.**

**Review onegai!**


	26. Regigigas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regigigas. **

* * *

**Regigigas**

Is a normal type,

found at the Snowpoint Temple,

great attack and strength.

* * *

**Finally! I caught Regigigas in Pokemon Pearl a few months ago. I used Regirock, Regice and Registeel from my Sapphire game. **

**Review!**


	27. Raikou

**Disclaimer: I don't own Raikou.**

* * *

**Raikou**

Has lightning fast speed,

with electrifying moves,

and a rare status.

* * *

**By rare status, I mean it's a rare pokemon. Gomen if it confused you. **

**Onegai, review! :)**


	28. Entei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Entei. **

* * *

**Entei**

Legendary dog,

it runs with blazing fast speeds,

and blazing hot moves.

* * *

**This was for my good friend: ****Sali- Hime****. Yep, she's special! **

**If you want a pokemon done, let me know. I'm writing for you!**

**Review please! **


	29. Suicune

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suicune. **

* * *

**Suicune**

Has strong water moves,

legendary water dog,

with a pretty form.

* * *

**That one, I must admit, was a bit corny. **

**Review, please! :)**


	30. Lugia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lugia. **

* * *

**Lugia**

A bird of legend,

with psychic and flying types,

and is from Jhoto.

* * *

**What can I say? I looked back on the haikus I did in the past and came to a shocking conclusion: where will I stop?! **

**It took a few seconds to fully grasp that this haiku is my 30th one I've posted for Pokemon alone! I'm so excitied!**

**I guess I'll just keep going for as long as I can, then. :)**

**Onegai, review!**


	31. Dialga

**Diaclaimer: I don't own Dialga.**

* * *

**Dialga**

Steel and dragon types,

opposite of Palkia,

found rare in Sinnoh.

* * *

**Requested by my friend, (you guessed it!) ****Sali-Hime****!**

**Sali-Hime**** just wrote me a **_**huge**_** list of Pokemon I should do. And you know what? I'm gonna attempt to finish the list by Wednesday!**

**Wish me luck and don't forget to leave a review for me! **


	32. Palkia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Palkia.**

* * *

**Palkia**

Dragon and water,

and found with the Lustrous Orb,

in the Spear Pillar.

* * *

**Cool. I have Pokemon Pearl, so I do own Palkia. I got a Dialga via a WI-FI trade from some guy in Japan. :)**

**Onegai review!**


	33. Ninetales

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninetales.**

* * *

**Ninetales**

Is a fire type,

actually has nine tails,

with a great attack.

* * *

**Another one for ****Sali-Hime****! Luv ya! **

**Onegai, review! **


	34. Arcanine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arcanine. That's why Nintendo is so damn rich and popular. **

* * *

**Arcanine**

Looks like a large dog,

dangerous fire attacks,

and has great loyalty.

* * *

**For ****Sali-Hime**** again. I'm starting to wonder if this girl is obsessed with fire. She asked me to do Entei and Ninetales before this. O-o**

**Onegai, review and give me more Pokemon to do for you!**


	35. Ampharos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ampharos. I don't even own this haiku!**

* * *

**Ampharos**

The light Pokemon,

it's tail shines brightly like a

beacon in the dark.

* * *

**Bravo! This haiku is from my new friend: ****makokashi22****. I think she did great!**

**Now...what do you think?!**


	36. Miltank

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miltank and, for some reason, I'm not disappointed.**

* * *

**Miltank**

Normal Pokemon,

has an amazing defense,

and looks like a cow.

* * *

**Yo, ****Sali- Hime****! If you're reading this, I have a question for you: **

**Why Miltank? Out of all the Pokemon you could choose...**

**Onegai, review!**


	37. Celebi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Celebi.**

* * *

**Celebi**

A time traveller,

a very rare pokemon,

has psychic attacks.

* * *

**Sali-Hime**** recommended I do this one as well. **

**Dammit! Why doesn't anybody else review?!**


	38. Deoxys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deoxys.**

* * *

**Deoxys**

Lives in the ozone,

a powerful psychic type,

and has many forms.

* * *

**Yawn. Anybody still reading...?**

**Review...**


	39. Smeargle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smeargle.**

* * *

**Smeargle**

Is a normal type,

and it looks like an artist,

it paints with it's tail.

* * *

**Review please!**


	40. Rayquaza

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rayquaza. **

* * *

**Rayquaza**

A flying dragon,

legendary Pokemon,

with amazing speed.

* * *

**You know, Rayquaza is a hard name to type without messing up. Try it. Dare ya.**

**Review onegai!**


	41. Latias

**Disclaimer: I don't own Latias. **

* * *

**Latias**

Fights using its mind,

is sister to Latios,

high special defense.

* * *

**Review. :)**


	42. Latios

**Disclaimer: I don't own Latios.**

* * *

**Latios**

Is a blue color,

is brother to Latios,

high special attack.

* * *

**Pwease? Will you review? For me? -puppy dog eyes-**


	43. Kyogre

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyogre.**

* * *

**Kyogre**

Leader of the seas,

dangerous water attacks,

and found in Hoenn.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, I do own Kyogre in Emerald. **

**Now. Do it. You know you want to push that blue button. Go ahead. Don't be afraid. "Don't Fear The Reaper".**


	44. Groudon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Groudon. **

* * *

**Groudon**

Leader of the land,

is controlled with the red orb,

Kyogre's rival.

* * *

**Here you go! Next chappie's up! **

**In case you want a Groudon and you have Pokemon Diamond or Pearl for DS, I can give one to you. Let me know and we can trade via WI-FI. **

**Please review! **


	45. Seviper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seviper.**

* * *

**Seviper**

A snake Pokemon,

the main rival to Zangoose,

poisionous attacks.

* * *

**I'm still going strong! :) Cause I eat Cheerios for breakfast! Just kidding. That stuff is gross. **

**Onegai! Review!**


	46. Blaziken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blaziken.**

* * *

**Blaziken**

Fighting and fire,

with strong attacks of fire,

and sly fighting moves.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite Pokemon, by the way!**

**I'm still going for 50!**

**Review! **


	47. Sceptile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sceptile.**

* * *

**Sceptile**

Grass type Pokemon,

it has amazing leaf blades,

and always loyal.

* * *

**Cheer me on! I'm in the home stretch!**

**Review!**


	48. Swampert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swampert.**

* * *

**Swampert**

Ground and water type,

is a starter Pokemon,

with good resistance.

* * *

**Come on! Review! For me?**


	49. Jynx

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jynx.**

* * *

**Jynx**

Likes to kiss its foes,

with psychic and ice attacks,

that will always stun.

* * *

**Whoo! This is my 49th Pokemon haiku! Party time! **

**The next chapter will be a thank you to all of my supporters!**

**Mwah! I love you all! **

**But still, as always, you must review!**


	50. CELEBRATION!

**Disclaimer: I do own this haiku! And I own the right to dance! **

**Celebrate!**

Can you believe it?

Total of 50 haikus?!

I am so happy!

**I finally made it guys! 50 haikus! That's spelled: f - i - f - t - y!**

**Whoo! Dance party! -dances around like an idiot- ... -stops abruptly-**

**Well, I didn't do it alone! Give a big welcome to my support team:**

**Reviews: ****Sali-Hime** **;** **David Shigure** **; ****makokashi22**** ; ****animedynasty**** ; ****Black-Dragon1003**** ; ****Sekhmet'sXembodiment223**

**Alert List: ****Black-Dragon1003**** ; ****David Shigure**** ; ****animedynasty**

**Favorite List: ****David Shigure**** ; ****EvilDux**** ; ****Sali-Hime**

**Thank you all soooo much! **

**With a total of 50 chapters, 47 reviews, and 980 hits, I'm more than happy! **

**For all you guys out there that think I'm stopping here, think again! I'm not stopping till I reach 100! :)**

**Once again, arigato for all the support and I love each and every one of my precious readers to death! -mwah-**

**PS- A special thanks to ****Sali-Hime**** and ****makokashi22**** for writing haikus to me which I published. Love ya! **

**And that's not all folks! Keep reading cause I'll be back! **

**Celebration time! **

_**(Currently listening to: "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy.) **_**I think I'm gonna cry...**


	51. Xatu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xatu or this haiku.**

* * *

**Xatu**

One of its eyes can

see the past, while the other

looks to the future.

* * *

**This one was done by my new friend: ****makokashi22.**

**Tell me what you think- review, please!**


	52. Gardevoir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gardevoir or this haiku.**

* * *

**Gardevoir**

Embrace Pokemon,

protects its trainer at the

risk of its own life.

* * *

**This amazing haiku was also by ****makokashi22.**

**Review! :) Plus, I need more Pokemon suggestions!**


	53. Unknown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Unknown. Ha ha.**

* * *

**Unknown**

Alphabet letters,

and are in different shapes,

are all normal types.

* * *

**My friend, Salia-sama, has changed her name again. So...this is dedicated to EternalVampress! (aka: Sali-Hime) :)**

**Review. **

**Oh! And I'm very sorry for the long wait. Forgive me?**


	54. Golduck

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...besides Pokemon. Not.**

* * *

**Golduck**

Water type attacks,

but is really colored blue,

with a great defense.

* * *

**About the great defense, it comes along with the Pokemon level. Higher level, higher defense. At level 100, its defense is quite amazing.**

**Onegai, review!**


End file.
